The Chosen Two
by jeangirl
Summary: Years ago it was prophesized that two young jedi would bring balance to the force...enter Serenity Moon and Anakin Skywalker
1. Prologue

This should be interesting. It's The Phantom Menace with gigantic, totally original Sailor Moon twist. I have sickly mutilated George Lucas's ideas, combined them with Naoko's characters and come up with my very first fanfiction. (That's my disclaimer, I don't own them!)  
  
Here are the CURRENT ages of the CURRENT characters that will change quite frequently throughout the story: Serena (Princess Serenity): 7 years old Qui-Gon Jinn: 37 years old Obi-Wan Kenobi: 14 years old Yoda: God only knows!  
  
Prologue:  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn sat in silent thought while he brought his jedi star- cruiser into orbit around the moon of a planet called Earth, light years away from any planets under the control of the Republic. He was trying to figure out why he had come here.  
  
He had just been granted some well-deserved vacation from the Jedi Council for the outstanding work he was doing with his Padawan Learner, Obi- Wan Kenobi. He had been planning to visit friends on Alderaan, but the moment he had left orbit of Coruscant he had been compelled to fly all the way here. He believed it to be the will of the force and was now debating whether or not to land. Once again he felt that strange pull towards this moon and decided to land, if only to satisfy his curiosity.  
  
He set the star-cruiser's landing controls to autopilot and decided to meditate on the matter while he waited to land.  
  
Not to all readers: I hope you enjoyed the beginning and remember flames will be used to roast my marshmallows! Sincerely, Moon Kitty 


	2. Destruction of the Moon Kingdom

This should be interesting. It's The Phantom Menace with gigantic, totally original Sailor Moon twist. I have sickly mutilated George Lucas's ideas, combined them with Naoko's characters and come up with my very first fanfiction. (That's my disclaimer, I don't own them!)  
  
Here are the CURRENT ages of the CURRENT characters that will change quite frequently throughout the story:  
  
Serena (Princess Serenity): 7 years old Qui-Gon Jinn: 37 years old Obi-Wan Kenobi: 13 years old Yoda: God only knows!  
  
Last time:  
  
He set the star-cruiser's landing controls to autopilot and decided to meditate on the matter while he waited to land.  
  
Chapter 1: A Distant Moon  
  
An hour or so later the jedi master was brought out of his meditative trance by a gentle thump followed by a beeping from the control panel that signified a successful landing. As he exited the cockpit of the star cruiser he couldn't help but shiver and tighten his grip on his light saber as he was assaulted by a barrage of dark energy that seemed to radiate off the moon in waves. He felt as though he was being smothered in a pit of pain and despair.  
  
He took in his surroundings and gasped at the sight that met him. Bodies littered the ground of what appeared to be the remains of a once thriving metropolis (big words). The walls of buildings were barely standing and small fires dotted the shell-shocked landscape.  
  
Qui-Gon opened his mind and searched for any life signs amongst the debris. At first all he could sense was emptiness, but then, when he was about to give up, there it was! It started out very faint, and he almost mistook it for an echo, but as he pushed his senses even harder with the force, it became stronger and stronger. He was amazed by the amount of force energy this individual life form was putting off. It was more then he had ever sensed from any jedi, even Master Yoda. It was as if this life form was actually made completely of the force. It was a pulsing mass of light energy that seemed to radiate purity and love in the midst of the dark energy surrounding it.  
  
He had to find whatever or whoever was emitting such a strong force signature. He began walking towards the source and was about to round a corner when he heard it. It sounded like someone crying, a soft sobbing that told a story of heart-wrenching sadness and loss.  
  
Cautiously he peered around the corner. The sight before him made Qui- Gon's blood run cold. Bodies were strewn everywhere, bloody and battle- ravaged, and there in the center was the source of the sobbing and the immense force signature. He was shocked to see it was a tiny girl who couldn't have been more then 6 or 7 years old. She appeared to be clinging to one of the corpses and it was that which he sensed was causing her greatest pain of all.  
  
Quietly he crept towards her trembling figure. When he was only a few feet away, the sobbing ceased and the girl looked up at him, fixing him with a piercing stare that seemed to penetrate the jedi's very soul. As he took a closer look, he noticed the amazing resemblance the girl had with the woman in her arms, and guessed that they must have been related. They shared the same silvery hair and both had it tied in an unusual hairstyle. He also noticed they both had identical marks on their foreheads that resembled upturned crescent moons.  
  
The girl seemed to notice his curiosity about the state of the moon, and he looked at her intently as she began to speak. "The bad man was here," she began in a hushed tone, "He did this." Qui-Gon was intrigued and said, "What bad man?" "I'm not s'posed to talk with strangers. Mommy said so." Was her only reply and he noticed the silent tears still pouring from her silver eyes as she glanced down at the corpse that lay before her. Speaking in a soothing voice Qui-Gon murmured,  
  
"Well I wouldn't want mommy to be upset. Let me introduce myself. My name is Qui-Gon Jinn and yours is?" She hesitated before nodding and standing. "I'm Princess Serenity, but my friends call me Serena." She announced curtsying. He bowed and said, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Beginning again he said, "Now that I'm not a stranger, I was wondering if you could tell me what happened here?" She looked up at him for a moment, seemingly debating whether or not to tell him. After some time had passed she began.  
  
Serena's POV  
  
//I was outside looking at the pretty flowers when I didn't feel to well. I came to tell mommy and I heard her yelling for the guards. Then she was yelling at the bad man, telling him to leave. I didn't like him he made my head hurt. He took out this red light sword and started attacking everyone. There was lots of banging from outside and people yelling. I was scared and hid behind the door. After lotsa time it was quiet and when I looked, the bad man was gone..." she trailed off sadly and the tears made there way down her face again. //  
  
Then, as quickly as the tears had come, they stopped and she looked up at him with a brilliant smile that made it seem as if she was only really looking at him for the first time and exclaimed excitedly, "I knew you were coming. You were s'posed to come. I like you. I'm a s'posed to go with you!"  
  
Qui-Gon sat down trying to process everything he had just heard. 'Maybe Master Yoda can make some sense of this.' He thought as he turned towards an expectant Serena. "I have a friend who I would like you to meet. Come back to the jedi temple with me and will figure this mess out." "Okay." she shrugged, and jumped into his arms.  
  
Qui-Gon kept a tight grip on her tiny form as he began picking his way through the destruction towards his ship. He felt her breathing slow and peered down at her, only to witness her sleeping in his arms. To his dismay, she had started to cry again and there were tears making their way across her cheeks. He was careful not to wake her as he gently set her down in the co-pilots chair.  
  
As he took of and prepared the ship for a light speed jump, he couldn't help but notice, the moon had lost the magical glow that it had previously emitted.  
  
Note to all readers: I hope you enjoyed the beginning and remember flames will be used to roast my marshmallows! Sincerely, Moon Kitty 


	3. Padawans and Prophesies

Hey guys. I'm so glad that I got some reviews! I was worried that no one would read my fic! Unfortunately, George Lucas and Naoko own practically everything with the possible exception of my plot. I'll be alternating between calling Serena, Serena or Serenity depending on who is addressing her.  
  
Last time: As he took of and prepared the ship for a light speed jump, he couldn't help but notice, the moon had lost the magical glow that it had previously emitted.  
  
Chapter Two- Padawans and Prophesies  
  
Merely hours after his fateful visit to the distant moon Qui-Gon Jinn was back within the walls of the jedi temple, leading a curious Serena through the many passages towards the jedi council chambers. As they came to a stop before a set of ominous looking doors, Serena turned to Qui-Gon. "Is this where your friends are?" she asked timidly. "Yes," he replied, smiling reassuringly at her, "Now I want you to wait hear for just a moment. I need to talk to the council privately. I'll come and get you when it is time." She looked frightened at the prospect of being left alone, but she slowly nodded her head. "You promise you'll come back?" she demanded looking into his eyes. "I will come back for you in just a few minutes." He promised.  
  
He turned and marched determinedly through the doors, only to be met by the unwavering stares of the council members. He bowed respectfully before turning to Master Yoda. "An interesting story you have to tell Qui-Gon." The old jedi master said with a smile. "Yes Master," Qui-Gon stated as he launched into the story of his visit to the moon, how he had met Serena and what she told him had occurred before his arrival. "Masters," he said once he had finished, "This girl has the most force energy contained within her then I have ever come across, and she has the purest heart I have ever sensed in a being."  
  
Many of the council members had disbelieving looks on their faces and Mace Windu was the first to voice his opinions, "How do you know that this girl is not dangerous, and what she told you was really what caused the destruction of this kingdom?" Master Yoda spoke before Qui-Gon could respond, "Present this girl to us you shall." "Yes Master Yoda." Qui-Gon replied be for exiting the council chambers.  
  
Moments later he returned holding a wide eyed Serena's hand as he brought her before the council. The council members braced themselves as waves of pure force energy washed over them, seeming to emanate from the tiny child before them. Suddenly one of the jedi gasped and pointed at Serena's forehead. "Look at the crescent moon insignia on her forehead!" he exclaimed. Serena hid behind Qui-Gon as the chamber was filled with the councils' hushed whispers.  
  
Master Yoda banged his gimer stick on the floor, and the whispers immediately ceased. He smiled at Serena as he addressed Qui-Gon and the council. "Dangerous the girl is not. Pure of heart she is. Trained as a jedi she will be. Learn the ways of the Force, she shall. Understand her power she must, so be afraid she will not. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate and hate leads to the Dark Side of the Force. Train her you shall, Master Qui-Gon." He finished.  
  
"But Master Yoda, I already have a padawan!" Qui-Gon protested although he actually liked the idea of training Serena. "Bonded with you already she has. Easier her training with you will be. Two Padawan Learners you will have. An exception has been made because it is the will of the force. Speak with you alone now, I must." Master Yoda ordered, and the remaining council members quietly filed out of the chamber.  
  
When the last jedi had left, Master Yoda turned to Qui-Gon and continued, "Bringing her here was the will of the Force. Remember do you, the prophecy of The Chosen Two?" "Yes Master." Qui-Gon replied, confused by the sudden change in topic. "Recite it you will." Yoda ordered. Qui-Gon nodded and recited the familiar words,  
  
" A son of the day, A daughter of the night, A chosen of darkness, A chosen of light.  
  
Separated, great power they both do possess, together unstoppable on their quest.  
  
If separated they are then the dark side will reign, but together, balance to the Force, they will bring.  
  
One bares the mark of the moon on her head (corny I know), the other, the mark of the sun in its stead.  
  
His eyes widened as he turned to stare at Serena who looked at him smiling sweetly. "My mommy used to tell me that story." She said. He turned to Master Yoda who smiled and nodded.  
  
"Believe I do that Serenity is one of The Chosen to so you see why she must become a jedi. Go now; train her as your padawan learner with Obi-Wan. May the Force be with you." "May the Force be with you." was Qui-Gon's reply as he bowed. He took Serena's hand and had begun to lead her out of the council chambers when she suddenly stopped and turned so she was facing Master Yoda. She smiled at him and said, "It was very nice to meet you Master Yoda." She said sweetly, and then followed Qui-Gon through the doors.  
  
Note to all readers: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember flames will be used to roast my marshmallows! Read and Review! Sincerely, Moon Kitty 


	4. Meeting ObiWan

Hey guys. I'm so glad that I got some reviews! I was worried that no one would read my fic!  
  
Last time: He took Serena's hand and had begun to lead her out of the council chambers when she suddenly stopped and turned so she was facing Master Yoda. She smiled at him and said, "It was very nice to meet you Master Yoda." She said sweetly and then followed Qui-Gon through the doors.  
  
Chapter 3: Meeting Obi-Wan  
  
Serena followed Qui-Gon through a maze of passages as he led her away from the council chambers. Qui-Gon was still trying to process what had just happened. This girl, who had seemed so helpless, was really one of The Chosen Two, prophesized to become one of the most powerful beings in the cosmos! And not only that, but she was two become his SECOND padawan learner! He had never before heard of a jedi master having TWO padawans.  
  
He was so lost in his thoughts that it didn't register in his mind that Serena had asked him a question until several seconds later. "Master, where are we going?" she said, looking up at him expectantly. "We're going to the living quarters of the Jedi Temple. It's where all the padawans and their masters stay while not away on missions." He replied. "Am I going to stay here with you?" "Yes. You will be staying with me and my other padawan, Obi- Wan Kenobi."  
  
"Master Qui-Gon, what is Obi-Wan like?" she asked with curiosity shining in her silver eyes. "Well," Qui- Gon began, "Obi-Wan has been my padawan for the past 5 years. He came to the temple to begin his training when he was a bit younger then you and has always been a very hard worker. I am sure that one day he will become a great jedi knight, but he is young, and still has much to learn."  
  
A frown formed on Serena's face. "Master, do you think he will like me?!" Qui-Gon was surprised by the desperation in her voice. "I am sure that you and Obi-Wan will become great friends." He reassured her.  
  
After a few minutes, they arrived at Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's quarters. As they entered they heard a thump followed by a string of curses. They followed the noises to a room near the back that Serena assumed was someone's bedroom. They entered the room to see someone kneeling on the floor with their arms and head underneath the bed, apparently searching for something.  
  
"Obi-Wan, I've returned and there is someone here I'd like you to meet." The figure on the floor let out a startled cry of, "Master!" and tried to stand up, only succeeding in hitting his head on the edge of the bed. Serena began to giggle as the figure cursed again. He stood up while rubbing the spot on his head that had collided with the bed. "Master, it is good to see you again!" he exclaimed, embracing Qui-Gon. "Who is this?" he demanded turning to face Serena with curiosity plain on his face. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, this is Serena," Qui-Gon said smiling, "Serena is new at the temple and will be training to become a jedi as my second padawan.  
  
"Master?!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, shocked and confused by what Qui-Gon had said. "It is a long story my young padawan." Qui-Gon said before once again launching into the story of how he had met Serena and what Master Yoda had told him.  
  
When he had finished Obi-Wan turned to Serena, his heart breaking for this small girl who had experienced far too much sadness and loss for someone so young. He vowed then and there that no matter what, he would do his best to protect her from anyone who tried to cause her pain. As if sensing his thoughts, she looked into his eyes, and fixed him with a brilliant smile before wrapping her arms around him in a hug. He returned her embrace, wrapping his arms around her tiny form.  
  
Qui-Gon looked at both his padawans and couldn't help but smile as he felt a strong bond form between them like that of two siblings. Life around the jedi temple was certainly going to become a lot more interesting.  
  
Note to readers: The next chapter is going to be about Serena's life at the temple. It will take place over a period of 2 years and end right before the events of The Phantom Menace begin.  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember flames will be used to roast my marshmallows! Read and Review! Sincerely, Moon Kitty 


	5. The Life of a Jedi

This chapter may be a bit confusing (The chapter is going to be about Serena's life at the temple. It will take place over a period of 2 years and end right before the events of The Phantom Menace begin.)  
  
Last Time: Qui-Gon looked at both his padawans and couldn't help but smile as he felt a strong bond form between them like that of two siblings. Life around the jedi temple was certainly going to become a lot more interesting.  
  
Chapter 4: The Life of a Jedi  
  
1 year later: Serena-8, Obi-Wan-14, Qui-Gon-38  
  
The peaceful atmosphere of the jedi temple was shattered as a tiny figure was seen racing through the halls towards the light saber arena. Jedi Masters and Padawans alike cleared the way as the familiar silver blur passed.  
  
Serena knew she was in trouble the moment she rushed through the door to the arena. There stood her master looking very annoyed by her tardiness. She heard giggling behind her and turned shooting death glares to the group of padawans all older then her that made up the rest of her advanced light saber class. Her glares only made them laugh more because they knew sweet innocent Serena wasn't really mad at them. She spotted Obi-Wan amongst the sea of faces. He was laughing his head off at her predicament and she smiled at him, a mischievous glint entering her eyes.  
  
She turned back to face her extremely annoyed Master with a look of pure innocence plastered on her face. "Good Morning Master Qui-Gon, is something wrong?" "You're late Serena." "I know Master and I'm very sorry but I overslept." "That is not an excuse for tardiness Padawan!" Qui-Gon yelled.  
  
"I know Master but I only overslept because someone," she explained looking straight at Obi-Wan," turned my alarm clock back 1 hour because he wanted me to be late for class." "Now Serena why would anyone want you to be late for class?" Qui-Gon demanded, catching on to what Serena was doing. "Maybe because someone was too afraid to battle me when I had my new light saber instead of a weak practice saber." Serena announced triumphantly earning a smile from Qui-Gon and a glare from Obi-Wan.  
  
"Very well, please take your seat so we can begin class." Serena bowed to her master then took her seat next to Obi-Wan as Qui-Gon addressed the entire class. "Now that we have sorted out that mess we can begin. Today we will continue dueling with our designated partners. We will have one pair at a time. The first battle will be Obi-Wan versus Serena." The class was silent as the two took their places on the training mat and faced off. "Ignite your sabers and remember to keep them on the lowest setting. Begin."  
  
Qui-Gon watched his to padawans duel. Their movements were lightning fast as they parried thrust and flipped their ways around the arena, never slowing down. He was impressed that Serena had come so far in her training when only months before he had had his doubts that she would be able to become a jedi.  
  
FLASHBACK (to a week after Serena first came to the temple): //Qui-Gon's eyes were clouded with worry as he watched a sleeping Serena toss and turn. Every night since her arrival she had been having nightmares. Each morning he would ask her what she had dreamt about but her only reply was that she couldn't remember, and though he was sure they were upsetting her greatly he would not force her to tell him. All he could do was hope that the nightmares that haunted his padawan would stop. // (End flashback)  
  
Qui-Gon's prayers had been answered and exactly a month to the day after Serena's arrival her nightmares had stopped. With her mind free from distraction, she had become a model padawan who excelled in her classes and had displayed remarkable skills while using the force. Ever since she had begun her light saber training a month earlier she had proved that she could use one just as well if not better then jedi 2 times her age. With Master Yoda's approval she had recently constructed a light saber of her own that seemed to glow a beautiful silvery colour.  
  
Not only was Serena's jedi training impressive but he was incredibly pleased by the affect she seemed to be having on the other jedi in the temple. She was polite and friendly towards everyone she met and that coupled with her sunny disposition seemed to be enough to make even the most serious jedi council member's heart warm and fill with join whenever they were around her.  
  
He was brought out of his thoughts as the members of the advanced class erupted into applause and he looked up to see Serena powering down her light saber and rushing over to embrace a fallen Obi-Wan apologizing profusely for hurting him. Obi-Wan just smiled and said in a playful tone "next time I'll be ready for ya."  
  
1 years later: Serena-9, Obi-Wan-15, Qui-Gon-39  
  
"Master Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan I did it!" an ecstatic Serena exclaimed as she raced out of the jedi council chambers where she had spent the better part of the last 6 hours. She hugged them both before continuing," I can't believe it! Now I can go with you on your missions!"  
  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan exchanged an uneasy glance before turning back to the oblivious Serena. It wasn't that they were not happy for her; they were just concerned about her safety. They had been reluctant to comply when Master Yoda had told them that because Serena had been advancing so quickly in her training, the 9 year old was ready to take the "Mission Trials".  
  
The "Mission Trials" were a challenge usually reserved for padawans 13 years and older who had expressed a desire to accompany their master on missions. It was a difficult test and very few who participated actually passed.  
  
There was no denying that they were worried about the little girl they had come to think of as family, but if the council believed Serena was ready then the would not defy that decision. Besides, they both knew that although she was young, Serena was quite capable of taking care of herself. After all she was one of "The Chosen Two".  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember flames will be used to roast my marshmallows! Read and Review! Sincerely, Moon Kitty 


	6. Visions

Sorry guys but this chapter is really short. It ends right before The Phantom Menace begins!  
  
Last Time: There was no denying that they were worried about the little girl they had come to think of as family, but if the council believed Serena was ready then the would not defy that decision. Besides, they both knew that although she was young, Serena was quite capable of taking care of herself. After all she was one of "The Chosen Two".  
  
Chapter 5: Visions  
  
1 years later: Serena-10, Obi-Wan-16, Qui-Gon-40  
  
Serena sat peacefully in the room of a thousand fountains. Master Qui-Gon was busy with the council and Obi-Wan was cleaning the mess hall as punishment for instigating a small food-fight during breakfast. She had the whole afternoon to herself and had come here to meditate.  
  
No sooner had she closed her eyes, and let herself go into a trance when images began flashing before her eyes accompanied by a strong feeling of danger. A sun, no two suns, a cloaked figure, a battle, blue eyes, no yellow eyes glaring at her, and a voice in the background chanting over and over "this wasn't meant to be, the future must be saved!"  
  
It was all too much for Serena and she cried out, her eyes shooting open. She took deep breaths and tried to make sense of what she had seen and heard. That voice had been familiar. She recognized it from when she was little, before she met Qui-Gon.  
  
Suddenly the concerned voice of Obi-Wan filled her mind as he spoke to her using their bond. "Are you alright Serena," he demanded, "I've been trying to contact you for the last 15 minutes and then I felt you call out." "I'm sorry I worried you and I'm fine. Why were you trying to contact me?" "Master Qui-Gon wants to see us right away. He said it was about a new mission." "Really we haven't been on a mission in ages. I'm on my way!" Serena exclaimed as she raced towards Qui-Gon's location, all thoughts of her vision had vanished from her mind.  
  
Sorry about how short that chapter was. I'll try and update A.S.A.P!  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember flames will be used to roast my marshmallows! Read and Review! Sincerely, Moon Kitty 


	7. The Mission

Last Time: "Master Qui-Gon wants to see us right away. He said it was about a new mission." "Really we haven't been on a mission in ages. I'm on my way!" Serena exclaimed as she raced towards Qui-Gon's location, all thoughts of her vision had vanished from her mind.  
  
Chapter 6: The Mission  
  
Serena arrived just in time to see Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan bidding farewell to a man she had seen many times since coming to live on Coruscant. He was the most well known man in the whole Republic, Supreme Chancellor Valorum. Serena had never been very fond of him because before she had come to the temple she had known many men like him. He might have meant well but even she could see that he was easily swayed by the selfish desires of the senate who rarely thought of what was best for the members of the Republic.  
  
Qui-Gon was the first to acknowledge her. "Here she is now." Serena bowed to her master and the Chancellor. "It is an honour to see you again Supreme Chancellor." She said solemnly. "The honour is all mine Padawan Tsuki. Masters Yoda and Qui-Gon have told me of the remarkable progress you've been making in your training."  
  
Serena felt her cheeks become hot as she thought about the great compliment she had received, but she couldn't help but frown at the lack of emotion behind his words. The Supreme Chancellor seemed oblivious to her discomfort as he continued. "I believe your skills will be a great asset on this mission." "If you would be so kind as to satisfy my curiosity, what exactly is this mission?" she demanded. "I'll leave that for Qui-Gon to explain, for I am a busy man, and must return to the senate." All three of the jedi bowed respectfully.  
  
The moment the Supreme Chancellor was out of hearing range, Serena giggled and said disdainfully," Yes, I'm sure you are quite busy." A glare from Qui- Gon silenced her. "What have I told you about being respectful towards the Supreme Chancellor?" "I'm sorry Master." She muttered.  
  
Obi-Wan shared Serena's intense dislike for politicians, especially the Valorum and in an attempt to get her mind off it, he said in a soothing voice, "Don't you want to know what our mission is?"  
  
A smile appeared on her face and she turned her inquisitive eyes on her master. He smiled at her enthusiasm. "Have you heard of the planet Naboo?" "Yes Master, we studied it in Galactic Politics. It is a sovereign planet near the outer rim." Qui-Gon nodded, pleased by his padwan's knowledge of the planet.  
  
"An hour ago the Nubian Senator Palpatine was contacted by Queen Amidala the current ruler. She told him that The Trade Federation has begun a blockade around Naboo. Communications were cut off mid-way through the transmission." Serena gasped. "But Master, wouldn't that mean invasion?" He nodded. "That is what the Senator fears. Supreme Chancellor Valorum wants us to go to Naboo and investigate the Trade Federations alleged actions. We are to be ambassadors of the Supreme Chancellor and resolve any conflict before it can escalate into war."  
  
Serena nodded then grinned. "When do we leave?" Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Serena Tsuki, I think you are the only padawan in the history of the jedi order who could be excited about a diplomatic mission." Qui-Gon smiled and nodded his head in agreement.  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember flames will be used to roast my marshmallows! Read and Review! Sincerely, Moon Kitty 


	8. Short Negotiations

I hope you like this chapter. The Phantom Menace begins.  
  
F.Y.I- Serena Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon have that whole master-padawan(s) bond thing going on. They can sense each other's emotions and talk telepathically.  
  
Last Time: Serena nodded then grinned. "When do we leave?" Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Serena Tsuki, I think you are the only padawan in the history of the jedi order who could be excited about a diplomatic mission." Qui-Gon smiled and nodded his head in agreement.  
  
Chapter 7: Short Negotiations  
  
"Are we there yet?" Serena whined (for the first and only time in this fic!). "For the tenth time in 5 hours no!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. He hated flying and add to that Serena's whining and he had reached the end of his sanity. He knew Serena knew this and she was just trying to see how much he could take before he snapped and jumped into the nearest escape pod.  
  
He felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his master smiling down at him. "Stop pestering Obi-Wan Serena, you know how much he dislikes flying." "Yes master," she said grinning, "but Obi-Wan should know that I'm just playing around."  
  
Serena grimaced the minute the words had left her mouth. It looked like she was in for another lecture. Qui-Gon had just opened his mouth speak when a shrill whistle filled the room. Serena's grin returned, saved by the pilot.  
  
Together the three jedi stood and entered the cockpit. Through the window they could see the beautiful green planet of Naboo, surrounded by hundreds of Trade Federation battleships. The captain turned to Qui-Gon expectantly. "Tell them we wish to board at once."  
  
The captain pressed some controls then looked to the view screen, where Nute Gunray, the trade viceroy suddenly appeared. He looks annoyed. "What is the meaning of this interruption?!" "With all due respect for the Trade Federation, the Ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor wish to board immediately." The jedi sensed Nute's aura immediately changed to one of panic and surprise. "Yes, yes, of coarse...ahhh...as you know, our blockade is perfectly legal, and we'd be happy to receive the Ambassadors...Happy to." He stuttered before closing the channel. The three jedi pulled their robes tighter and lowered their hoods.  
  
The jedi cruiser headed towards the battleship and docked in the main bay. Qui-Gon exited the ship followed closely by Serena and Obi-Wan. A silver droid approached them. "I'm TC-14 at your service. This way, please." They followed the droid through many hallways until they reached a doorway. They entered a large conference room.  
  
"I hope you honored guests will be most comfortable here. My master will be with you shortly." The droid bowed before exiting the room. The jedi lower their hoods and look out a large window at the lush green planet of Naboo. "I have a bad feeling about this." Serena and Obi-Wan mutter at the exact same time. Qui-Gon gave his padawans a skeptical look. "I don't sense anything." "It's not about the mission master." Serena begins. ".it's something elsewhere elusive." Obi-Wan finishes.  
  
"Do not think about your fears. What have I told you to about keeping your concentration here and now where it belongs?" "But Master Yoda said we should be mindful of the future." Obi-Wan persists. "Yes, but not at the expense of the moment. You must be mindful of the living force my young padawans." "Yes master." Serena and Obi-Wan mutter.  
  
"How do you think the viceroy will deal with Valorum's demands?" Obi-Wan asks eager to change the subject. "These federation types are cowards. The negotiations will be short." Qui-Gon responds.  
  
The droid returned laying a tray on the table. Serena had just reached for her drink when suddenly an explosion rocks the room. Immediately the jedi jump to their feet, light sabers ignited when they sense a disturbance in the force, a warning. "Master look!" Obi-Wan exclaims, pointing towards a nearby air duct. A green smoke is slowly filling the room.  
  
OUT IN THE HALLWAY:  
  
A hologram of Nute Gunray is surrounded by battle droids. "They must be dead by now, destroy all evidence of their presence!" it exclaims confidently before disappearing. A battle droid cautiously opens the door and the deadly green cloud began spreading into the hallway.  
  
The droids take aim as a figure stumbles out of the smoke but relax when they see it is only the protocol droid, carrying the tray of drinks. The droid disappeared around a corner when suddenly 3 light sabers appear, slicing through half of the battle droids before they had a chance to fire. Qui-Gon turned to Serena and Obi-Wan after slicing through 2 more droids. They both force push the rest of them out of the way. "Let's get to the bottom of this."  
  
They run through a hallway with Serena in the lead. She had just rounded the next corner when she froze. "Master, destroyers!" she exclaims. "That way!" Obi-Wan cries out pointing towards ventilation shaft. The three of them race towards the shaft pausing just long enough to slice it open before jumping inside and racing through the dark tunnel.  
  
"Master I think I see light." Serena cried after an hour or so of crawling through the dirty dark never-ending shaft. She carefully pushed against the opening. They looked down, and were amazed by what they saw. Thousands of battle droids are loading onto landing craft.  
  
Obi-Wan was the first to speak. "It's an invisible army!" Serena turned to Qui-Gon. "We've got to warn the Naboo and contact Chancellor Valorum!" He nodded deep in thought. "Your right. We'll stow aboard separate ships and meet down on the planet. I want you two to stay together." They both nodded and then grinning, simultaneously said, "You were right about one thing master. The negotiations were short." As the two padawans head towards one of the landing craft, Serena said to Qui-Gon over their bond, 'be careful Master.'  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember flames will be used to roast my marshmallows! Read and Review! Sincerely, Moon Kitty 


	9. Queen Amidala

Hope you like this chapter. The plot thickens.  
  
Last Time: A cheerful Jar-Jar, glad to be out danger and still in one piece, turned to face the jedi. "Meesa thinking we gots a city to go to!"  
  
Chapter 9: Queen Amidala  
  
The jedi were amazed by how quickly the Federation's invasion had succeeded. Droids patrolled every street, and battleships could be seen periodically, as they stealthily made there way towards the palace. They rounded a corner and Serena pointed towards a large group surrounded by a dozen battle droids.  
  
One of the women in the group stood out. She was wearing a large gown, an elaborate headdress, and her make-up was done in a manner that suggested someone of great importance. Qui-Gon led his padawans and Jar-Jar towards a set of stairs that connected to a walkway that crossed directly above the path of the group.  
  
"Now!" Qui-Gon shouts as he throws himself off the walkway and lands before the surprised group. Obi-Wan, Serena, and Jar-Jar immediately follow, and the two padawans set to work helping their master dispatch of the droids. More droids approach but with a sharp look from Serena they are thrown against a wall.  
  
Qui-Gon ushers the group out of the street and between two buildings. Qui- Gon turned towards the woman and said in a solemn voice, "Your Highness, we are the Ambassadors, for the Supreme Chancellor. I am Qui-Gon Jinn and these are my padawan learners, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Serenity Tsuki."  
  
At this statement, one of the women behind the Queen looked up; her eyes filled with confusion and stared at Serena, a motion that went unnoticed by everyone save the padawan in question who returned the stare with equal intensity.  
  
One of the men turned towards Qui-Gon. "Your negotiations seem to have failed, Ambassador." "The negotiations never took place. Your Highness, we must make contact with the republic." Obi-Wan protested glaring at the man who had spoken. A man dressed in the uniform of the royal guard steeped forward. "I'm Captain Panaka, Captain of the Queens Guard. They've knocked out all our communications." Serena broke the stare she had been keeping on the young woman. "Do you have transports?" The captain nodded to the young girl. "In the main hanger. This way."  
  
The group followed him through a maze of passages before stopping in front of the door to the hangar. They peered through the opening and were met with the sight of several Naboo spacecraft guarded by about fifty battle droids. "There are too many of them." Panaka said with a frown. Qui-Gon shook his head. "That won't be a problem. Your Highness, under the circumstances, I suggest you come to Coruscant with us."  
  
The Queen turned to him, "Thank you, Ambassador, but my place is here with my people." Qui- Gon was about to respond when Serena stepped forwards, her eyes devoid of emotion. "They will kill you if you stay." "They wouldn't dare. They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal. They can't afford to kill her." Panaka said rationally.  
  
Obi-Wan glared at him before turning to the Queen. "Your Highness, the situation here is not what it seems. There is no logic in the Federation's move here." Serena nodded, "There is something else behind all this. My feelings tell me they will destroy you." "Getting past their blockade is impossible, Your Highness. Any attempt to escape will be dangerous." Panaka persisted, not trusting the judgment of two jedi children who hadn't even completed their training.  
  
"Either choice presents great danger. To all of you." Serena said, directing her comment towards the Queen but keeping her gaze locked on the woman that had been staring at her. The Queen nodded before turning towards the woman in question. "We are brave your highness." The woman said, indicating herself and the other 3 woman behind her. "If you are to leave, Your Highness, it must be now." Qui-Gon cut in. "Then, I will plead our case before the Senate." The Queen announced resolutely.  
  
Qui-Gon, Serena, Obi-Wan, Jar-Jar, Captain Panaka, and three handmaidens, followed by the Queen walked purposefully through the hangar doors, and immediately head towards a sleek chrome spacecraft. It had been decided that the rest of the large group would remain on Naboo. "We need to free those pilots." Panaka said pointing to a group of men held in a corner by 6 battle droids. "We'll take care of that." Obi-Wan assured him before heading towards the group of pilots followed closely by Serena.  
  
Qui-Gon and the rest of the group continued their steady approach to the ship. One of the guards intercepted them. "Where are you going?" it demanded. "I'm Ambassador for the Supreme Chancellor, and I'm taking those people to Coruscant." Qui-Gon responded calmly. The droid raised its blaster. "You're under arrest!" But before it could fire, it found itself sliced in half. That's when all hell broke loose.  
  
In a flash Obi-Wan and Serena had their light sabers ignited and began slicing through the guards around the pilots. The rest of the group use the chaos as a distraction and climb aboard the spacecraft. Obi-Wan and Serena as well as the freed pilots rush on board the ship. Alarms begin to sound and more droids rush into the hanger, and fire as the ship takes off.  
  
The sleek spacecraft speeds away from the planet of Naboo and heads for the deadly Federation blockade. The pilot, who had introduced himself as Ric Olie navigates towards the massive battleship as the jedi and Panaka watch. The Federation ships begin to fire at them and after a few minutes the shield generator is hit and goes offline. Immediately a team of droids is dispatched but as they try and fix the malfunction they are destroyed by blaster shots. Eventually only one-droid remains and it continues to work to fix the generator. After a few moments of tense silence, a green light flashes on the control panel. "That little droid did it!" an ecstatic Panaka crows. The lone blue droid finishes his repairs and goes back into the ship. The Naboo spacecraft races away from the Federation battleship.  
  
A grim Ric Olie turns to face Qui-Gon. "There's not enough power to get us to Coruscant...the hyperdrive is leaking." The jedi master agrees. "We'll have to land somewhere to refuel and repair the ship." Obi-Wan and Serena are studying a star chart in the corner. "Here, Master. Tatooine... It's small, out of the way, poor... The Trade Federation has no presence there." "How can you be sure?" Panaka demands. "It's controlled by the Hutts..." "The Hutts??!!" Panaka cries, "You can't take Her Royal Highness there! The Hutts are gangsters... If they discovered her..." "...It would be no different than if we landed on a system controlled by the Federation...except the Hutts aren't looking for her, which gives us an advantage." Qui-Gon said calmly. Serena has remained silent, focusing on the strange feeling she began to have the moment Obi-Wan had suggested Tatooine. 'I feel like we must go there' she thought to herself, 'everything depends on it.'  
  
A short while later, the jedi, Panaka and the little blue droid stand before the Queen and her three handmaidens. "...An extremely well put together little droid. Without a doubt, it saved the ship, as well as our lives." Panaka announced. "It is to be commended...what is its number?" "R2- D2, Your Highness." "Thank you, Artoo Detoo. You have proven to be very loyal...Padme!"  
  
One of the handmaidens steps forward and Serena notices it is the same one that had taken an interest in her earlier. "Clean this droid up the best you can. It deserves our gratitude..." the Queen orders. "Yes your majesty." was Padme's quiet response as she moved next to the small droid.  
  
"Continue, Captain." The Queen says, turning once again to face Panaka. The captain turns expectantly to Qui-Gon who steps forward to address the Queen. "Your Highness, we are heading for a remote planet called Tatooine. It is a system far beyond the reach of the Trade Federation. There we will be able to make needed repairs, and then travel on to Coruscant." "Your Highness, Tatooine is very dangerous. It's controlled by an alliance of gangs called the Hutts. I do not agree with the Jedi on this." Panaka cuts in, receiving glares from two of the jedi. "You must trust our judgment your highness." Serena says calmly, fixing the Queen with a penetrating gaze. The Queen and Padme exchange a meaningful look before the handmaiden heads off, R2-D2 trailing closely behind her.  
  
A little while later, she can be found sitting in the Main Area, cleaning R2-D2, the brave little droid. Suddenly, Jar- Jar pops out of an open door. "Hi!" Padme jumps and lets out a little scream of surprise. "Sorry, nomeanen to scare yousa." The Gungan apologizes. "That's all right." she assures him. "Mesa Ja Ja Binksss..." "I'm Padme, I attend Her Highness, and you're a Gungan, aren't you?" "Yup." "How did you end up here with us?" The Gungan shrugs. "Me no know...mesa day started pitty okeyday witda brisk morning munchen. Den boom....getten berry skeered, un grabbed dat Jedi, and before mesa knowen it...pow! Mesa here.  
  
Suddenly a musical giggle can be heard as a head of silver hair peeks around the door, her silver eyes shining with amusement. "Meeting Jar-Jar was quite an adventure." Serena smiles fondly at the clumsy Gungan. She then turns to address the handmaiden who is staring at her once again. "Can I help you with him?" she asks indicating R2. "Sure." Padme says smiling. "Mesa gunna go now." Jar- Jar says before exiting the room.  
  
As soon as she is sure that no one is around, Serena turns her penetrating gaze on Padme. "You know, it's pretty hard to keep secrets from the jedi." She says in monotone. Padme stares at her, a look of shock on her face quickly replaced with uneasiness. "What do you mean?" she demands, earning a small giggle from Serena. "You know exactly what I mean. Your secret is safe with me. 0-itoko-san." Padme's eyes widened in shock. "Serenity?!" she cried, but the silver haired girl had already exited the room, and her silvery laughter could be heard throughout the ship. "That's impossible. The report said there were no survivors. But she does look just like her. Is that you Ren?" Padme's heart filled with hope as she entertained the possibility of being reunited with the cousin she had always thought of as a younger sister.  
  
After leaving Padme, Serena headed back towards the cockpit. Upon entering she was confronted by the sight of her master, Obi-Wan, Panaka and Ric Olie staring intently through the view screen. A large yellow planet appears directly ahead. Obi-Wan turned expectantly towards her but she merely shook her head. "That's it. Tatooine." She said indicating the planet. Ric nodded his head. "There's a settlement...a spaceport, looks like." "Land near the outskirts. We don't want to attract any attention." Qui-Gon ordered. The ship began a steady approach to the planet of Tatooine.  
  
An hour later, the Naboo spacecraft lands in the desert in a swirl of dust. The spaceport of Mos Espa is seen in the distance. Obi-Wan was seated in the engine room, hoisting the hyperdrive out of a floor panel.  
  
He looked up as Qui-Gon and Serena entered, dressed in clothes to blend in with the crowds. Serena's crescent moon insignia had been covered using make-up but there was nothing they could do to disguise her unusual hair and eye color.  
  
"The Hyperdrive generator is gone master. We will need a new one." Qui-Gon and Serena moved closer to Obi-Wan and speak quietly to him. 'Don't let them send any transmissions.' 'Yes master.' Qui-Gon turned to leave but stopped when he noticed Serena staring intently at Obi-Wan. 'Be wary...I sense a disturbance in the Force.' She whispered before falling into step behind Qui-Gon. They met up with Jar-Jar and R2 and together, the group made its way towards the distant spaceport.  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember flames will be used to roast my marshmallows! Read and Review! Sincerely, Moon Kitty 


	10. Chance Encounters

Just to remind everyone, Serna's age is 10, Obi-Wan is 17 and Qui-Gon is 40. Anakin is going to enter in this chapter and he is 11. I know he's supposed to be like 9 years old but it is my AU and if I want to change his age I will.  
  
Last Time: " The Hyper drive generator is gone master. We will need a new one." Qui-Gon and Serena moved closer to Obi-Wan and speak quietly to him. 'Don't let them send any transmissions.' 'Yes master.' Qui-Gon turned to leave but stopped when he noticed Serena staring intently at Obi-Wan. 'Be wary...I sense a disturbance in the Force.' She whispered before falling into step behind Qui-Gon. They met up with Jar-Jar and R2 and together, the group made its way towards the distant spaceport.  
  
Chapter 10: Chance Encounters of the Jedi Kind.  
  
After crossing a seemingly endless stretch of desert, Serena was not the only member of the small group to let out a sigh of relief when the carpet of sand faded into a cobblestone path.  
  
The group warily made their way down the main street of Mos Espa. Serena and Jar-Jar stared wide-eyed as they passed creatures of all shapes and sizes, bustling about the crowded town. Qui-Gon smiled at his padawan's fascination with the exotic scenery, but the smile didn't reach his eyes as he kept his senses alert for the smallest threat.  
  
"...Moisture farms for the most part, but also a few indigenous tribes and scavengers. The few spaceports like this one are havens for those who do not wish to be found..." Serena nodded slowly. ".... Like us." Jar Jar sent fearful looks towards everyone (and thing) they passed. "Dissen berry berry bad." he muttered. For once, Qui-Gon had to agree with the clumsy Gungan.  
  
The group halted as they entered a little plaza surrounded by several spaceship junk dealers. "We'll try one of the smaller dealers." Qui-Gon said before leading them towards a little junk shop that has a huge pile of broken spaceships stacked up behind it.  
  
As they entered the dingy junk shop, they were greeted a pudgy blue alien who flies on short little wings. Serena and Qui-Gon thanked the force for small miracles when the alien began speaking in perfect English.  
  
"What do you want?" the creature demanded. Qui-Gon wasn't at all fazed by the rudeness of the creature. "I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian." Serena noticed the immediate change in the alien's demeanor. Its eyes lit up and it pasted a fake smile on its face. "Ah yes, ah yes. Nubian. We have lots of that." It replied smoothly, then turning towards the back of the shop it yelled harshly. "Boy, get in here now!"  
  
A disheveled boy runs in from the junkyard. He appeared to Serena to be a bit older then she was. He was very dirty, and dressed in rags. "What took you so long?" the blue alien demanded. "I was cleaning the bin like you..." the boy began, clearly afraid of how angry the creature might be."Never mind! Watch the store. I've got some selling to do here."  
  
Turning back to Qui-Gon he once again plastered the smile on its face. "Soooo let me take you out back. You'll find what you need." Qui-Gon and R2 followed the alien toward the junkyard, leaving Serena with Jar Jar and the young boy. The Gungan immediately went to work picking up different gizmos, trying to figure out their purposes.  
  
The boy sat on the counter, pretending to clean a part, staring at Serena. She immediately sensed his stare and she turned to look at him. With the Gungans and now this boy she felt like she had been stared at quite enough in the last 2 days. She really didn't like the attention of strangers.  
  
"Are you an angel?" he asks timidly and Serena stared at him for a few moments before frowning slightly. "I've never heard of angels." She lied. She had indeed heard of angels, once when she was very small. Her mother had told her about them.  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
"Mommy why does everyone treat me differently?" a curious Princess Serenity had asked her mother as she was being put to bed that night. Queen Selenity frowned as she thought about how best to answer the question. She knew of the lonely childhood a moon princess led. Everyone treated you with the utmost respect and indifference, but no one wanted to get to close. "Is it because they don't like me?" The surprised Queen put a reassuring hand on her daughter's shoulder. "No one could be mad at you my angel." "Mommy what's an angel?" The Queen smiled, glad to have the subject changed. "An angel is a being whose sole purpose is to bring light and happiness into the lives of others. They take care of us when we are frightened and need help. They watch over us." She felt her daughters breathing slow and looked down to be met with the sight that made her hard life all that much easier. 'You are definitely my angel.' She thought as she gently kissed her daughter goodnight.'  
  
Oblivious to her trip down memory lane, the boy continued to speak to her. "I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They live on the Moons of Iego I think. They are the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They are good and kind, and so pretty. You must be one...maybe you just don't know it." Serena rewarded him with a small smile before frowning again.  
  
When she looked at him she shuddered and got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. He seemed very nice, but she couldn't help but feel as though being around him would cause nothing but trouble. She was brought out of her reverie when she heard an indignant voice. "EXCUSE ME!!!" She realized she'd been staring at him blankly for a few minutes and he was looking at her with a mix of annoyance and curiosity.  
  
She blushed slightly and averted her eyes. "How long have you lived hear?" she asked trying to change the subject as the boy continued to stare at her irritably. "Since I was very little, three, I think. My Mom and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost us, betting on the Podraces, to Watto, who's a lot better master than Gardulla, I think." Her silver eyes widened in surprise as she heard this.  
  
"You're...a slave?" She watched horrified as a dark aura flared up momentarily around him before disappearing, leaving behind that ominous feeling she had ever since she had begun talking to him. "I am a person! My name is Anakin!" he shouted angrily. "I'm sorry." She whimpered, terrified by the intense anger she felt radiating off him.  
  
As he saw how frightened she was he immediately felt ashamed for yelling at her. "It's alright." He muttered quietly. Her face immediately brightened a bit and she relaxed and smiled slightly, masking the slight discomfort she still felt. They sat there in silence for a few moments, both lost in thought when the calm was suddenly shattered in a most EXPECTED way.  
  
Jar Jar who has been silent up until now, pushes the nose on what appears to be a droid, and it instantly comes to life, grows legs and arms, and starts marching around, knocking over everything. He desperately tries to stop it. "Hit the nose!" Anakin orders, his eyes shining in amusement. The Gungan obediently hits the nose, and the droid collapses back into its original state. The whole incident sends Serena into a fit of giggles and Anakin quickly joins in.  
  
The atmosphere had lightened a bit but Serena was still feeling uncomfortable around the boy and she sat silently waiting for Qui-Gon to return. He hurried into the shop followed closely by R2. "We're leaving." Jar Jar followed him immediately and Serena moved to follow her master out the door when the boy's voice stopped her. "Wait, you never told me your name!" She hesitated a moment before responding. "Serenity." She called back softly before completely exiting the shop.  
  
After a short walk, the small group found a quiet spot between two buildings. The busy street beyond is filled with dangerous looking creatures. Qui-Gon was talking on his com-link, while Jar Jar and Serena watch the street. "...Obi-Wan, you're sure there isn't anything of value left on board?" "A few containers of supplies, not enough for you to barter with. Not in the amounts you're talking about." came the static reply.  
  
Qui-Gon let out a long-suffering sigh followed by a string of silent curses that Serena heard over their bond. Serena smiled and burst into a fit of giggles, as muffled laughter on the other end of the com-link indicated Obi-Wan had heard them too. "All right. Another solution will present itself. I'll check back." Qui-Gon said in a clipped tone while glaring at Serena who immediately ceased her giggles. 'I sense another force sized lecture coming along.' Serena muttered so only Obi-Wan could hear and she was rewarded by a wave of sympathy tinged with amusement.  
  
Qui-Gon put his com-link away and started out into the main street. Jar Jar grabbed his arm. " Noah gain...da beings hereabouts cawazy. Wesa be robbed un crunched." Qui-Gon only rolled his eyes skyward and Serena grinned and leaned towards Jar Jar. "Not likely. We have nothing of value, that's our problem." She grinned.  
  
As the small group made their way out into the street, Jar Jar trailed behind the others. They walked by an outdoor cafe filled with a rough gang of aliens, one of which is especially ugly, spider-like creature. Jar Jar stopped for a moment in front of a stall selling some sort of food hanging on a wire. He looks around to see if anyone is looking, then sticks out his tongue, and gets hold of one, pulling it into his mouth. Unfortunately, the frog is tied tightly to the wire. The vendor suddenly appears. "Hey, you gunna pay for that!!"  
  
An extremely surprised Jar Jar opens his mouth, and the food snaps away, ricochets around the market, and lands in the spider like creature's soup, splashing him. Jar Jar immediately tried to innocently move away from the scene but the creature jumps up on the table and grabs the helpless Gungan. "You!!" it yelled glaring at the flailing Gungan. "Who, mesa??" "Is this yours??" it demanded, holding the food up to the Gungan threateningly. Jar Jar desperately tries to scramble to safety. "Why do thessa always pickin on meesa?"  
  
Simultaneously three voices answered him. "Because you're afraid." Serena and Qui-Gon turned to see who else had spoken. Serena was the first to recognize Anakin pushing his way through the crowd until he stood glaring defiantly at Jar Jar's attacker. "Careful, Sebulba..." This only served to make the creature madder as it turned its furious wrath on the boy. "Why is that slave boy?" Serena once again saw the darkness flare up around Anakin but a quick glance towards her master told her he hadn't noticed it.  
  
"Because this one has friends. I'd hate to see you diced before we race again." Anakin smirked triumphantly. Sebulba glared at him before releasing Jar Jar. "Next time we race, it will be the end of you! If you weren't a slave, I'd squash you right now." He yelled before turning and stalking away. 'Yeah, it'd be a pity if you had to pay for me.' Serena was shocked when she heard this last sentence. Partially because he was making jokes about his slavery but mostly because she had been watching him very closely and although she was sure she had heard him say it, his lips hadn't moved.  
  
A quick glance at her master confirmed her suspicion. Qui-Gon hadn't heard it at all. In fact she was willing to bet that no one else had heard it. 'That is because he is of dark' she thought she heard someone say, but it disappeared as quickly as it came.  
  
She was brought out of her thoughts when her master led R2 towards Anakin. She quickly followed a frown marring her features. Qui-Gon pulled Jar Jar up off the ground before turning to look at the boy who had saved the Gungan. Anakin eyed him warily but his eyes lit up when Serena appeared behind her master.  
  
"Hi! Your buddy here was about to be turned into orange goo. He picked a fight with a Dug. An especially dangerous Dug called Sebulba." Qui-Gon turned to face Jar-Jar reproachfully. Serena groaned, she could hear the lecture now. "Tis not meesa fault. Crunched is da last ting mesa wanten." The Gungan stuttered under the jedi master's intense glare. "Nevertheless, the boy is right...you were heading for trouble." "Master, I'm sure Jar-Jar will be more careful in the future. I'll even keep an eye on him." Serena interrupted softly, smiling brilliantly at her master. It seemed to have the desired affect as Qui-Gon let out a resigned sigh before turning to address Anakin. "Thank you, my young friend." Serena let a look of relief cross her face and smiled in response to the thankful look she was receiving from Jar Jar.  
  
She understood him. After all when she was on the moon she had had her share of clumsy moments. Thinking of the moon for the second time that day caused more painful memories to resurface and a tear made its way down her cheek. She hastily wiped it away but not before she'd received a concerned glance from her master.  
  
The group started walking down the crowded street. "Meesa doen nutten!" Jar Jar exclaimed referring once again to the incident. "Fear attracts the fearful." Anakin and Serena said in stereo. They exchanged a surprised look before Anakin continued. "He was trying to overcome his fear by squashing you." Serena and Qui-Gon both nodded surprised by the wisdom in the young boys' words. "Be less afraid." Serena said turning to smile at Jar Jar.  
  
Note to all readers: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember flames will be used to roast my marshmallows! Read and Review! Sincerely, Moon Kitty 


	11. Sandstorms

Yes Serena's uncomfortable behaviour around Anakin is intentional. First of all, she senses his inability to control his emotions and it frightens her. Second, he, however unintentionally, seems to bring up painful memories she has. Third, she senses bad things to come from him in general. Lastly, (you'll find out in the next 2 chapters)!  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews!!!  
  
Last Time: The group started walking down the crowded street. " Mesa doen nutten!" Jar Jar exclaimed referring once again to the incident. "Fear attracts the fearful." Anakin and Serena said in stereo. They exchanged a surprised look before Anakin continued. "He was trying to overcome his fear by squashing you." Serena and Qui-Gon both nodded surprised by the wisdom in the young boys' words. "Be less afraid." Serena said turning to smile at Jar Jar.  
  
Chapter 11: Sandstorms  
  
Anakin seemed to know his way around the crowded streets so the group followed him closely.  
  
Serena notices the winds beginning to pick up and turns an inquisitive gaze on Qui-Gon. "It's a sandstorm." "Do you have shelter?" Anakin asks abruptly. "We'll head back to our ship." Serena immediately responded wary of where the conversation was headed. "Is it far?" "On the outskirts." Qui- Gon replied regarding his padawan curiously. He wondered why she seemed to be in such a hurry to get back to the ship. "You'll never reach the outskirts in time...sandstorms are very, very dangerous. Come with me. Hurry!" Serena and Qui-Gon exchanged a look. Serena sighed noticeably as the group followed Anakin as he rushed down the street.  
  
The wind is blowing hard when they followed Anakin down the street and into a small home. He closed the door and the winds immediately quieted.  
  
Anakin looked around for a minute before yelling at the top of his lungs. "Mom! Mom! I'm home." Suddenly a warm, friendly woman of forty, entered the already crowded hallway, and looked around the group surprised before fixing her eyes on Anakin. "Oh, my Ani, what's this?"  
  
He smiled brightly up at her. "These are my friends, Mom. This is Serenity, and...gee, I don't know any of your names." He said indicating Qui-Gon, R2, and Jar Jar. "I'm Qui-Gon Jinn, and this is Jar Jar Binks and our droid, Artoo-Detoo." Qui-Gon introduced them.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Skywalker." Serena said curtsying and smiling, she felt immediate warmth towards this friendly woman. "Anakin! Why are they here?" his mother demanded. "A sandstorm, Mom. Listen." The wind can still be heard howling outside. "Your son was kind enough to offer us shelter." Qui-Gon said calmly.  
  
Anakin suddenly turned to Serena, his eyes shining in excitement. "Come on! Let me show you the droid I'm building. His name is Threepio!" Serena nodded slightly and followed Anakin as he led her to another room. "Dinner will be ready soon!" his mother called after them.  
  
Serena followed Anakin into a room containing a small bed. Spare parts were everywhere. He led her to a workbench in the corner. On top of it was a droid. It was almost finished although it had no outer coverings. She listened half heartedly as he explained the droids various function all the while reaching out with her senses to scan the area for danger.  
  
Since arriving in Anakin's home the feeling in the pit of her stomach had steadily increased. At first it had been the obvious dark energy that radiated off Anakin that had bothered her. Why could she sense it when her master seemed oblivious to it? Now, she realized there was something more to it then that. She couldn't understand him, there was something about him that she could not figure out, something that was tugging at the back of her mind like she had forgotten it and just needed to remember. It was this feeling of not-knowing that unnerved her most. True, Anakin might be harmless but that was not a risk she was willing to take. Not when her master and Obi-Wan as well as her newfound Nubian friends were in the line of fire. Anakin gave her a bad feeling and she was usually right about stuff like this.  
  
Anakin continued explaining what his gizmos and gadgets did and Serena nodded and smiled at the appropriate times. Her eyes suddenly went blank as Qui-Gon contacted her over their bond. Anakin didn't seem to notice and she listened as her master and Obi-Wan spoke. '...The Queen is upset...but absolutely no reply was sent.' Obi-Wan assured Qui-Gon. 'It sounds like bait to establish a connection trace.' As she listened Obi-Wan paused for a moment before continuing in an unsure tone. 'What if it is true and the people are dying?' She took it upon herself to answer. 'Either way, we're running out of time.' She said softly, ending the conversation.  
  
She turned to see Anakin looking at her curiously. "I'm sorry, I must have spaced out for a second." She said shrugging innocently. She sighed in relief as he turned away and continued to tell her about his many projects until Jar Jar came to tell them dinner was ready.  
  
Serena silently took her seat next to Qui-Gon at the dinner table. It looked to Qui-Gon like she was deeply troubled by something and he was very concerned but as though sensing his eyes on her she looked up and smiled brightly. They listened intently as Anakin and his mother told them about life on Tatooine.  
  
"All slaves have transmitters placed inside their bodies somewhere. Any attempt to escape..." "...and they blow you up...poof!" Anakin finished his mother sentence, earning a horrified look from Jar Jar and understanding nods from Qui-Gon and Serena. "I've been working on a scanner to try and locate them, but no luck." Anakin said regretfully. There's an awkward silence and Anakin changes the subject. "Have you ever seen a Podrace?" The jedi both nod there heads yes. They both sense concern radiating off Anakin's mother.  
  
Jar Jar takes advantage of everyone's' distraction and snatches some food from a bowl at the other end of the table with his tongue. Serena shoots him a dirty look. "They have Podracing on Malastare. Very fast, very dangerous." Anakin nods. "I'm the only human who can do it." "You must have Jedi reflexes if you race Pods." Qui-Gon says, surprised when Serena chokes slightly on her soup. "I'm alright." She coughs slightly, shifting uncomfortably under her Master's concerned gaze.  
  
Once again, Jar Jar uses everyone's distraction and attempts to snare another bit of food from the bowl with his tongue, but Serena, in a flash, grabs it between her thumb and forefinger. Jar Jar is startled. "Don't do that again. It is not very polite." Serena says reproachfully before letting go of his tongue. He nods and looks very embarrassed about being caught.  
  
"I...I was wondering...something..." Anakin says looking imploringly at Serena and Qui-Gon. "What?" "Well, ahhh...you're Jedi, aren't you?" Qui- Gon looks thoughtful while Serena frowns slightly. "What makes you think that?" "I saw your laser sword in Watto's shop. Only Jedi carry that kind of weapon." Qui-Gon relaxes slightly and smiles. "Perhaps I killed a Jedi and stole it from him." Anakin gave him an incredulous look. "I don't think so... No one can kill a Jedi Knight." Qui-Gon shook his head as Serena listened intently to the conversation. "I wish that were so..." Anakin continued enthusiastically. "I had a dream I was a Jedi. I came back here and freed all the slaves...have you come to free us?" "No, I'm afraid not..." Qui-Gon began but Anakin cut him off. "I think you have...why else would you be here?"  
  
Serena smiled slightly wondering how her master would explain away the young boys numerous questions. She'd have to tell her master eventually about this feeling she had, but first she wanted to see how he would explain their presence on Tatooine. Qui-Gon seemed to think for a moment before answering. "I can see there's no fooling you... You mustn't let anyone know about us...we're on our way to Coruscant, the central system in the Republic, on a very important mission, and it must be kept secret." "Coruscant...wow...how did you end up here in the outer rim?" Anakin asked. "Our ship was damaged, and we're stranded here until we can repair it." Anakin's eyes lit up. "I can help! I can fix anything!" Qui-Gon smiled. "I believe you can, but our first job is to acquire the parts we need..." "Wit no-nutten mula to trade." Jar Jar added helpfully.  
  
Serena turned to face Anakin's mother. "These junk dealers must have a weakness of some kind." The older woman nodded. "Gambling. Everything here revolves around betting on those awful races." Qui-Gon thought for a moment. "Podracing... Greed can be a powerful ally... if it's used properly."  
  
Anakin smiled suddenly. "I've built a racer! It's the fastest ever...There's a big race tomorrow, on Boonta Eve. You could enter my pod. It's all but finished..." His mother cut him off. "Anakin, settle down. Watto won't let you..." "Watto doesn't know I've built it." He persisted, turning to Qui-Gon, "You could make him think it's yours, and you could get him to let me pilot it for you." Serena noticed Anakin's mother becoming upset. "I don't want you to race, Ani...It's awful. I die every time Watto makes you do it." Anakin frowned. "But Mom, I love it...and they need help...they're in trouble. The prize money would more than pay for the parts they need." Qui-Gon cut in. "Your mother's right. Is there anyone friendly to the Republic who might be able to help us?" He asked Anakin's mother. She shook her head no. "We have to help them, Mom...you said that the biggest problem in the universe is no one helps each other..." Serena spoke for the first time in awhile. "I'm sure Qui-Gon doesn't want to put your son in danger. We will find another way..." the woman just shook her head sadly. "No, Ani's right, there is no other way... I may not like it, but he can help you...he was meant to help you." Serena and Qui-Gon exchanged a look.  
  
Note to all readers: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember flames will be used to roast my marshmallows! Read and Review! Sincerely, Moon Kitty 


	12. Race Won but Bad Things Ahead

Last Time: Serena spoke for the first time in awhile. "I'm sure Qui-Gon doesn't want to put your son in danger. We will find another way..." the woman just shook her head sadly. "No, Ani's right, there is no other way... I may not like it, but he can help you...he was meant to help you." Serena and Qui-Gon exchanged a look.  
  
Chapter 12: Race won, but bad things ahead  
  
After the race:  
  
A disbelieving Qui-Gon exchanged glances with an uncomfortable Serena, as the announcer informed the crowds of what they already knew young Anakin Skywalker had just won the race. 'I suppose his mother was right, he was meant to help us." Serena murmured doubtfully, earning a suspicious glance from Qui-Gon. He seemed ready to question her on the matter, but she raced towards Anakin, who was already being congratulated by his mother, Jar Jar and R2-D2. Qui-Gon decided to let the matter be, and swiftly followed her, using the force to gently part the crowds.  
  
"Well done Anakin," Qui-Gon said, smiling slightly, "we knew you could do it!" Anakin blushed, "I told you I would help you." "Yes you did."  
  
As the happy group began making there way towards the slave quarters, they failed to notice two hover- droids following them. Serena shivered slightly, but brushed it off.  
  
"Serenity, Jar-Jar, R2-D2, I want you to head back to the ship and tell Obi-Wan to install the parts, I'll follow as soon as I tie up a few loose ends." "Yes master," Serena replied obediently before turning to Anakin and Shmi. "May the force be with you." 'May the moon and the stars protect you.' She added silently. Then she turned and left, closely followed by Jar- Jar and R2.  
  
As Serena and the others exit the small town, she notices out of the corner of her eye a gleam of silver on the horizon, but as soon as it had appeared it vanished. The feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach multiplied tenfold.  
  
Qui-Gon turned to face Anakin and Shmi. "I have some good news for you, Anakin has been freed." Anakin jumps for joy, but a look of dawning realization crosses Shmi's face, and unbeknownst to him, tears begin to form in her eyes. "Did you hear that, Mom?!" an ecstatic Anakin exclaims. "Now you can make your dreams come true, Annie. You're free!" she murmurs, fighting back tears. "Will you take him with you? Is he to become a Jedi?" she asks, turning to Qui-Gon. "Our meeting was not a coincidence," he begins calmly, "Nothing happens by accident. You are strong with the Force, but you may not be accepted by the Council." "A Jedi! Mighty blasters, you mean I get to go with you in your starship and everything?!" Anakin shouts joyously, not quite grasping the gravity of the situation. Qui-Gon smiled thoughtfully. "Anakin, training to be a Jedi will not be an easy challenge. And if you succeed, it will be a hard life." Anakin put on a puppy dogface, turning to his mother. "But it's what I want. What I've always dreamed about. Can I go, Mom?!" Sensing Shmi's sadness, Qui-Gon decided to take charge of the situation. "This path has been placed for you, Annie; the choice to take it is yours alone." "I want to go." he responded immediately. "Then, pack your things. We haven't much time."  
  
Anakin hugs his mom and starts for the other room, then stops. His mother and Qui-Gon give each other a knowing look. Anakin gives Qui-Gon an imploring look. "What about Mom? Is she free too? You're coming, aren't you, Mom?" Shmi comes over to her son and sits next to him. Taking both of his hands in hers, she draws him close. "Son, my place is here. My future is here. It is time for you to let go...to let go of me. I cannot go with you." "I want to stay with you. I don't want things to change." He persists. Shmi just shook her head sadly. "You can't stop change any more than you can stop the suns from setting. Listen to your feelings; Annie, you know what's right."  
  
Anakin takes a deep breath, drops his head. When he looks up, there are tears in his eyes. "I'm going to miss you so much, Mom..." "I love you, Annie...now hurry." As Anakin raced off into his room she turned to Qui- Gon. "Thank you." "I will watch after him. You have my word. Will you be all right?" "I will, but please take care of him.  
  
A few moments later Anakin raced out of his room, a pack slung over his shoulder. "Take care of Threepio for me mum. I love you." "No matter where you are, my love will be with you. Now be brave, and don't look back... don't look back." They hugged for a moment, and then Anakin followed Qui- Gon through the door.  
  
//Back on the ship//:  
  
The parts have been installed and Serena is sitting worriedly watching for any sign of her master. 'What's wrong Ren?' demands concerned Obi-Wan over their bond. 'I've had this horrible feeling ever since we've landed here. First with that boy and now, it feels as though we're being watched.' 'You know how sensitive you are to others thoughts and emotions. This place is full of gamblers and slavers, and you're not used to being surrounded by this much negative energy.' He murmured, wrapping a reassuring arm around her. She shook her head negatively. 'No, it's not that! I sense a dark force somewhere nearby, and I know something bad is going to happen.' With that said the two padawans sat together, senses on alert as they waited for their master to return.  
  
A short while later, Serena and Obi-Wan sense there master approaching, along with something they didn't recognize. Suddenly a dark presence fills their senses. To Serena it felt as though the room was closing in around her and with a moan she slumped to the ground. Luckily Obi-Wan caught her. 'Master! You must hurry!' Obi-Wan calls through their bond, concern for Serena radiating off him.  
  
Hearing the desperate call from his padawan, Qui-Gon breaks into a run, dragging Anakin with him. "Master Qui-Gon, sir, wait!" an exhausted Anakin pleaded. As Qui-Gon turned to answer he saw a dark cloaked figure bearing down on a speeder bike. "Anakin, drop!" Anakin drops to the ground just as the figure sweeps over him. It jumped off its speeder bike, and before it hit the ground, it had a glowing red light saber whipped out. "Annie, get to the ship! Take off! Go! Go!" Qui-Gon ordered as he blocked blow after blow. Anakin raced to the ship.  
  
When he reached the ship, Anakin raced through the hallway and almost collided with a distraught Obi-Wan carrying Serena. "Qui-Gon's in trouble. He says to take off...now!!" "Who are you?" demand a suspicious Obi-Wan, shielding Serena from the boys view. He shook his head slightly. "We don't have time for this." He growled before heading towards the cockpit gently cradling Serena in his arms. Anakin trailed behind him.  
  
"Qui-Gon is in trouble, he says to take off!" Obi-Wan orders the pilot. "I don't see anything." "Over there! Fly low!" the padawan shouts pointing towards a small cloud of dust.  
  
Qui-Gon and the cloaked figure continue their sword battle. Leaping over one another in an incredible display of acrobatics, the two warriors hear the ship fly over them a few feet off the ground. Qui-Gon leaps onto the ramp of the ship and begins to back into the safety of the craft. The ramp closes, and the Naboo craft rockets away, leaving the figure standing alone.  
  
As the sleek spacecraft rockets away from the planet Tatooine, an exhausted Qui-Gon leans against a bulkhead and turns to face the concerned gaze of Anakin. "Are you all right?!" the boy exclaims. "I think so... that was a surprise I wont soon forget."  
  
'Master.' He hears a voice over his bond. He turns to face Obi-Wan who is carrying Serena princess style. Her crescent moon was shining brighter then usual on her forehead. "She just collapsed, Obi-Wan explained. "We should probably let her wake of her own accord." Obi-Wan nodded slightly.  
  
"What was it?" he asked suddenly. "I don't know... but he was well trained in the Jedi arts. My guess is he was after the Queen..." he responded thoughtfully. "Do you think he'll follow us?" Obi-Wan asked. "We'll be safe enough once we're in hyperspace, but I have no doubt he knows our destination." "What are we going to do about it?" a small voice demanded form behind them. They turned to face Anakin who had been forgotten in all the confusion. "We will be patient." Qui-Gon began slowly, "Anakin Skywalker, meet my padawans Obi- Wan Kenobi and Serenity Tsuki who I believe you've already met." "Pleased to meet you. Wow! You're a Jedi too?" he exclaims excitedly shaking Obi- Wan's hand who in return gives him a skeptical look. Anakin looks up in awe, for the first time taking a look at the amazing ship he's currently speeding through hyperspace on.  
  
After taking Anakin on a tour of the ship and introducing him to everyone as his master had ordered him to, Obi-Wan decided to go check and see if Serena had awakened. She appeared to be sleeping soundly so he kissed her on the forehead, tucked her in and left quietly.  
  
Because there was no spare room on the ship, Anakin was sleeping in the main room where the communications array was found, and it was not surprising that in the middle of the night he was awoken by the sound of a recording being played. He looked up and saw it was one of the handmaidens he had been introduced to as Padme. He remembered her because of the strange way he had noticed her looking at Serena.  
  
As though sensing she is being watched she turned quickly to face him. She went over to him and kneeled down so she was eye level with him. She notices him shivering and wordlessly hands him her jacket. "You seem sad." He whispers to her. She nods looking thoughtful. "The Queen is...worried. Her people are suffering...dying. She must convince the Senate to intervene, or...I'm not sure what will happen." "I'm...I'm not sure what's going to happen to me." "You will become a jedi, or so I've heard." "I've noticed you treat Serena different then everyone else. Why is that?" Anakin asked his voice full of childlike curiosity. Padme smiled warmly before answering, her feelings for the tiny, silver-haired girl plainly displayed on her face.  
  
"Serenity has had many hardships in life. Her master told me that he found her all alone on a planet in another galaxy, where her family had been killed. She was only 7 at the time. She was taken to the jedi temple and has trained there ever since. She is a very special girl and I'm lucky to know her." Anakin noticed tears forming In Padme's eyes and decided not to push the matter even though he was sure there was something more to the story then what anyone was telling him.  
  
After talking for a while more, the two friends fell asleep and a peaceful atmosphere entered the ship, only to be broken when an unearthly scream filled the ship waking up everyone. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon each raced towards Serena's room where the screaming was coming from, and stopped outside the door, followed closely by Anakin, Padme, Jar-Jar, and R2. The 2 jedi ordered everyone to stand back as they carefully opened the door. The screaming had stopped and in its place was heart wrenching sobbing.  
  
A bright silver light illuminated the room, and there on the bed was the source of the noise. Serena was huddled in the fetal position, sobbing and moaning, her crescent moon shining a brilliant yellow color. They silently approached her and sat on the bed, enveloping her in a bear hug, and whispering reassurances. As everyone watched on in concern for the small girl, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan tried talking to her.  
  
"Serena, what happened?" asked Qui-Gon in a soothing voice. "I h-ad a-a-a nightmare." She stuttered. They exchanged a look. She hadn't had a nightmare since that first month at the temple. "What was it about Renny?" Obi-Wan asked gently. "It w-as aw- ful..."  
  
///Dream///:  
  
Serenity was back on the moon watching her 7-year-old self playing in the gardens, a sense of dread filling her as she knew what would happen next. "Little Serena" was chasing a butterfly when she doubled over, clamping her hands over her ears, obviously in pain. She managed to drag herself into the throne room, but stopped when she heard yelling and screaming inside. Serenity watched helplessly as "Little Serena" peered into the throne room to be met with a terrifying site. There was blood everywhere. Her mother was at the center of the room ordering a dark figure to leave. The shadow only laughed and brought out his blood red light saber. Serenity screamed as she saw her mother sliced in two by the fatal blow. She heard "little Serena" scream in horror and suddenly everything went black. When she opened her eyes, she found herself surrounded by fog. She heard a voice from somewhere nearby. "The future must be saved. The princess must be found. Time and fate must run their course. She must be found. We must preserve the future!" The voice was familiar but it gave her a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. The last images that she saw before she woke up screaming were a sun, a moon and a cloaked figure with a blood red light saber.  
  
As Serena finished recounting her tale a look of horror and dawning realization crossed the jedis' faces. 'We must speak to the council.' All three jedi agreed.  
  
How did y'all like that chapter? I need feedback!!!  
  
Flames will be used to roast my marshmallows! Sincerely, Moon Kitty 


	13. On Today's Episode of, When Good Padawan...

Last time: As Serena finished recounting her tale a look of horror and dawning realization crossed the jedis' faces. 'We must speak to the council.' All three jedi agreed.  
  
Chapter 13: On today's episode of, "When good Padawans go bad!"  
  
As the sleek Naboo Space craft came in for a landing on the platform high above the streets, the large group began to slowly descend the ramp. Serenity and Obi-Wan exchanged an annoyed look as they saw who had come out to greet them. There in all their glory stood Supreme Chancellor Valorum and a man they had not met before. They followed Qui-Gon's example and bowed respectful to both men. The second man, they were introduced to as Senator Palpatine of the Naboo, and a close friend and advisor to the queen. Serenity shuddered as she sensed something dangerous and dark about him that disappeared as quickly as it had re-appeared.  
  
The jedi moved to the side as the queen and her entourage stepped forward. Serena had to fight to hold back a smile as she caught sight of a certain handmaiden, but Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and surprisingly Anakin didn't fail to notice the conspiratorial wink the two girls shared. The group turned their full attention to the senator and chancellor as they began to speak. "It is a great gift to see you alive Your Majesty", the senator greeted the queen warmly, "May I present Supreme Chancellor Valorum." At her slight nod the Chancellor stepped forward. "Welcome, Your Highness. It is an honor to finally meet you in person. I must relay to you how distressed everyone is over the currant situation. I've called for a special session of the Senate to hear your position."  
  
" I am grateful for your concern, Chancellor." The queen replied before walking with the senator towards a waiting air taxi. Her handmaidens follow respectfully and Serena waves slightly to them. Jar-Jar and Anakin move to follow them when they notice Serena, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon are staying with the supreme chancellor. At their questioning looks, Qui-Gon motions for them to follow the queen. The jedi and the chancellor watch the taxi move off into the city.  
  
Qui-Gon turns his attention back to the Chancellor. "I must speak with the Jedi Council immediately, Your Honor. The situation has become more complicated." He says wrapping a reassuring arm around Serena.  
  
After a warm welcome home from the inhabitants of the jedi temple, Serena, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon walked purposefully towards the council chambers. Qui- Gon took his place before the council while his padawans stood respectfully off to the side. Serena became lost in thought as her master began to give a long explanation of their mission.  
  
"...my only conclusion can be that it was a Sith Lord." She heard her master say resignedly as he concluded his report. A cacophony of whispers filled the room and the council looked doubtfully at Qui-Gon. "A Sith Lord?!? Impossible! The Sith have been extinct for a millennium", Master Windu exclaimed, "I do not believe they could have returned without us knowing." Master Yoda silenced him with a look.  
  
"Hard to see, the dark side is. Discover who this assassin is, we must." Serena shuddered silently, a motion that did not go unnoticed by the council. Yoda looked at her curiously. "Believe you do padawan Tsuki, that you know the identity of the attacker?" He asked gently. She nodded slightly in response before stepping forward and kneeling so she was eye level with him. "Master when we first arrived on the planet I sensed a familiar dark presence. That feeling only intensified as the mission continued. After Master Qui-Gon was attacked, I knew I had met his attacker before," she paused for a moment and looked to the force for the strength to continue, "Masters. The night after the attack I had a nightmare about the night the moon was attacked."  
  
A collective gasp filled the council chamber as the jedi looked at her with dawning realization. "Believe you do that the attack upon Qui-Gon was made by the same warrior who attacked the moon." Serena nodded her head. Master Windu gave her a sympathetic look. "We will use all our resources here to unravel this mystery and discover the purpose of this attack... May the Force be with you."  
  
Obi-Wan and Serena turned to leave but stopped when they noticed that Qui- Gon had not moved. "Master Qui-Gon more to say have you?" Yoda demanded. "With your permission, my Master. I have encountered a vergence in the Force." Once again the council looked at Qui-Gon doubtfully. "A vergence, you say? Located around a person?" Qui-Gon nodded forcefully. "A boy... his cells have the highest concentration of midi-chlorians I have seen in a life form apart from Serenity. It is possible he was conceived by the midi- chlorians." Serena looked at him with dawning understanding.  
  
"You're referring to the prophesy of the two who will bring balance to the Force...you believe it's this boy??" all eyes now were focused on Serenity who shrunk under the attention. "I don't presume..." Qui-Gon said respectfully. "But you do! Revealed your opinion is." Yoda protested. Qui- Gon nodded again. "I request the boy be tested." "Trained as a Jedi, you request for him?" "Finding him was the will of the Force...just as it was with Serenity. I have no doubt of that. There is too much happening here..."  
  
"Bring him before us, then. Tested he will be." "Yes master." Qui-Gon responded turning to leave followed closely by two very disturbed padawans.  
  
Later that day they were once again sitting outside the council chambers waiting for the results of Anakin's' tests. Qui-Gon was pacing nervously and Obi-Wan suddenly spoke. "The boy will not pass the Council's tests, Master, and you know it. He is far too old." "Anakin will become A Jedi...I promise you." Qui-Gon said with such certainty that it hurt Serena to hear. "Don't defy the Council, Master. Not again." Obi-Wan persisted. "I will do what I must." "Master, you could be sitting on the Council by now if you would just follow the code. They will not go along with you this time." Obi- Wan exclaimed his anger finally getting the better of him. "You still have much to learn, my young apprentice." Qui-Gon said shaking his head. Serena watched the two in sad silence.  
  
An hour later, they were finally called in. Qui-Gon moved beside Anakin placing a reassuring arm around the boy, an action that made Obi-Wan flinch, as Serena sent him soothing thoughts over their bond. "...Correct you were, Qui-Gon. His cells contain a high concentration of midi- chlorians. The Force is strong with him." Master Yoda began. "He's to be trained, then." Serena watched as the council exchanged an uneasy look. "No. He will not be trained." Master Windu said after a slight pause. Anakin looked so depressed at that moment that Serena almost felt sorry for him, but something stopped her.  
  
"Anakin will you please step outside for a moment?" Qui-Gon asked gently, nudging the boy towards the door. As the boy left silently, Qui-Gon turned shocked to the council. "No!" he exclaimed. "He is too old. There is already too much anger in him." "He is one of the chosen two...you must see it." He persisted. "Clouded, this boy's future is." Yoda said calmly. "I will train him, then. I take Anakin as my Padawan learner." Obi-Wan shocked and betrayed look was enough to push Serena over the edge.  
  
"NO!!!" She yelled loudly, catching everyone off guard. "What is the problem padawan?" Qui-Gon demanded. "Ever since we met that boy I have been filled by a sense of danger, of awful things to come. Don't you see it? Feel it? I know that if he is trained, bad things will happen, but you refuse to accept that. Even if he is not a deliberate threat, he is a danger to us all. Are you willing to risk the future for the sake of this boy! He may be chosen like me, but he is a danger!" with that said, Serena disappeared in a flash of silver light. Qui-Gon stood there stunned for a moment then moved towards the door as though to look for her.  
  
"Relax Master Qui-Gon. She is safe. She needs time to her self to cool down." Yoda reassured him. "But, two apprentices, you have, Qui-Gon. Impossible, to take on a third. We forbid it." "Obi-Wan is ready..." Obi- Wan spoke up suddenly. "I am ready to face the trials." Yoda looked at them both doubtfully. "Ready so early, are you? What know you of ready?" "Headstrong.... and he has much to learn about the living Force, but he is capable. There is little more he will learn from me." Qui-Gon insisted. "Now is not the time for this...the Senate is voting for a new Supreme Chancellor. Queen Amidala is returning home, which will put pressure on the Federation, and could widen the confrontation, and draw out the sith attacker." Master Windu cut in. "Go with the Queen to Naboo and discover the identity of the dark warrior. That is the clue we need to unravel this mystery of the sith." "Young Skywalker's fate will be decided later. Although fear I do that Padawan Tsuki's prediction is accurate." Yoda said solemnly. "I brought Anakin here; he must stay in my charge. He has nowhere else to go." Qui-Gon said resignedly. "Very well. Train him not. Take him with you, but train him not!" Yoda ordered. "Resolve things with padawan Tsuki you must. Upset and betrayed she feels. May the Force be with you." Qui-Gon turned to leave followed closely by Obi- Wan.  
  
That evening as Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Anakin stood on the landing platform waiting for the Queen and her entourage, Serena had not yet re-appeared. Anakin tried to eavesdrop as the jedi began to speak. "Master, I am sorry for how I behaved." "It's alright padawan. The boy's fate is uncertain, not dangerous. The Council will decide Anakin's future...that should be enough for you. Now get on board." "Yes master." Obi-Wan replied obediently but doubtfully before turning and reluctantly boarding the spacecraft.  
  
Anakin stepped forward hesitantly. "Master Qui-Gon, sir, I do not wish to be a problem." "You won't be, Annie.... I'm not allowed to train you, so I want you to watch me and be mindful...always remember your focus determines your reality. Stay close to me and you will be safe." Their conversation was cut short as two air taxis pulled up, and The Queen and her entourage exited, stopping before the jedi. "Your Highness, it is our pleasure to continue to serve and protect you." Qui-Gon said warmly. "I welcome your help. Senator Palpatine fears the Federation means to destroy me." "I promise you, I will not let that happen."  
  
As the queen and her group ascended the ramp onto the ship one of the handmaidens and a guard stayed behind facing the jedi. It was then that Qui- Gon noticed the guard was carrying a bundle in his arms. "Master Jedi. We found her inside the queen's chambers looking quite upset and she fell asleep. I'll have the guard place her in her quarters." The handmaiden he recognized as Padme informed him gesturing to the bundle in the guards' arms. It was then that he realized it was Serenity the guard was carrying and she was wrapped up in a blanket. "Very well." He said sadly. Following the handmaiden and guard up the ramp and into the ship. He watched as Obi- Wan followed the guard to Serena's room. The ship took off.  
  
I'm sorry if that chapter was way confusing! 


	14. The Ties That Bind

Last time: "Master Jedi. We found her inside the queen's chambers looking quite upset and she fell asleep. I'll have the guard place her in her quarters." The handmaiden he recognized as Padme informed him gesturing to the bundle in the guards' arms. It was then that he realized it was Serenity the guard was carrying and she was wrapped up in a blanket. "Very well." He said sadly. Following the handmaiden and guard up the ramp and into the ship. He watched as Obi-Wan followed the guard to Serena's room. The ship took off.  
  
Chapter 14: The Ties that Bind  
  
When Serena awoke in her quarters, she was surprised to see a concerned Obi- Wan sitting at her bedside. "They found you in the Queen's chamber. You fell asleep and her majesty was kind enough to bring you back to the ship. We are headed towards Naboo as we speak." Serena nodded slightly as she took this all in before looking around the room.  
  
"Where is." "Master Qui-Gon is occupied with the boy." Serena sighed sadly. "Master Qui-Gon may not want to believe me, but I know I'm right about him. The boy is dangerous." "I believe you." Obi-Wan reassured her gently. "I know you do Ben but he has his mind set on training Anakin and there is no way we can convince him otherwise."  
  
There conversation was interrupted when Padme entered. "I see you are feeling better Ren." She exclaimed smiling brightly at the two jedi. "That I am." Serena replied grinning. Obi-Wan looked curiously between the two girls. "Am I missing something?"  
  
"..After the attack, Master Qui-Gon found me and I went to live at the temple..my memories from before the attack were patchy at best, Master Yoda said that the trauma had been to much for a child and I had put up mental blocks to avoid the pain of remembering. When we landed on Naboo, I began having flashbacks and when I saw Padme in the queen's entourage I regained some of my memories including a visit to Naboo with my mother when I was very young. We had gone to visit some relatives including my cousin Padme." Obi-Wan sat transfixed as Serena finished recounting her tale. She smiled brightly at him.  
  
"So you two are related?" he asked dumbstruck. "Yep." They replied smiling. Obi-Wan smiled slightly, "Well then, let me introduce myself, I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi." He said extending his hand to Padme. She returned his smile and reached to shake his hand. "I'm Padme."  
  
For what seemed like hours, the trio talked about every topic under the sun. They laughed and Serena and Padme reminisced about all the fun they had during Serena's rare visits to Naboo. Serena's memories were still hazy but Padme was more then happy to try and fill her in on as many of the details as she could. Unfortunately, Padme had never visited the moon kingdom and couldn't help with any lost memories about events outside of the Naboo visits.  
  
Obi-Wan had not seen Serena this happy and carefree since the mission had begun and it warmed his heart. Not to mention he enjoyed spending time with her long lost cousin Padme. The two of them had hit it off right away although he sensed that both she and Serena were hiding something from him. Serena had been delighted that two of the people she cared the most about in the universe got along so well.  
  
'Padawans, please report to the queens chambers.' Serena and Obi-Wan stopped mid laugh. Qui-Gon's curt order was enough to dampen both of their good moods.  
  
"We have to get to the Queen's Chambers for a meeting." Obi-Wan said in answer to Padme's questioning look. As an afterthought Serena turned to Padme with a slight smile. "Shouldn't you get going cousin of mine?" "Of course." Padme replied and both girls burst into a fit of giggles. "What's going on?" Obi-Wan asked. They just grinned at his lost expression before hurrying out of the room and down the hall towards the queen's chamber.  
  
Everyone turned to look as the two jedi padawans entered the meeting. Padme had disappeared somewhere along the way and Serena just shrugged when Obi- Wan looked at her questioning where her cousin had gone. They both ignored the disapproving looks Qui-Gon shot them for showing up late. The queen wasn't even there yet and she had called the meeting. They were relieved to see that Anakin was nowhere to be found.  
  
Everyone looked up respectfully as the queen and her entourage of handmaidens entered. The two padawans watched as the queen began speaking with their master and Captain Panaka.  
  
"The moment we land the Federation will arrest you, and force you to sign the treaty." The captain said almost immediately. "I agree...I'm not sure what you hope to accomplish by this." Qui-Gon said seriously. The Queen seemed unruffled by their pessimism. "I'm going to take back what's ours."  
  
"There are only twelve of us, Your Highness....we have no army." "I cannot fight a war for you, Your Highness, only protect you." The two men persisted.  
  
The queen's confident attitude was unwavering. "Jar Jar Binks!" Serena and Obi-Wan were not the only ones slightly puzzled when the Gungan stepped forward. He himself looked more then a little lost.  
  
"Meesa, Your Highness?" "Yes. I need your help."  
  
Several hours later the spacecraft reached the planet. Everyone crowded around the doors as they waited to disembark. Serena and Obi-Wan stood at a distance, unhappiness clear on there faces as they watched Qui-Gon help Anakin get ready. They turned away when Padme approached them. "How are you two holding up?" she asked concern evident as she took in the sad expressions. They had told her all about the difficulties they had been having with their master. "All right, how about you?" Serena asked, looking meaningfully at her. "I'm fine; I'm just worried about what will happen. I hope that the queen's plan will work." She replied evenly.  
  
Obi-Wan looked from one girl to another. First the small girl he thought of as a younger sister, someone he shared an unbreakable bond of love and trust with. Next he looked at his newfound friend, the one he already had strong feelings for. These were the most important women in his life and he would be damned if he let anything happen to them. With a look of determination he wrapped a comforting protective arm around each of them. "I won't let anything happen to either of you."' He reassured them gently.  
  
A while later they had all disembarked. Serena and Padme had gone off to help the troops prepare and Obi-Wan had begun searching for his master. Serena had encouraged him to seek out Qui-Gon and talk to him. She said she was not ready to face him but that should not stand in the way of his desire to reconcile with him. He saw him off in the distance, and approached him silently so as not to disturb him.  
  
Qui-Gon looked up to see Obi-Wan approaching him. He was slightly disappointed that Serena was not there also but he pushed it aside when Obi- Wan addressed him. "Jar Jar is on his way to the Gungan city, Master." "Good." He replied indifferently. They stood for a moment in silence.  
  
"Do you think the Queen's idea will work?" Obi-Wan asked when the silence became unbearable. "The Gungans will not easily be swayed, and we cannot use our power to help her." Qui-Gon replied closely observing his padawan. "I'm...I'm sorry for my behavior, Master. It is not my place to disagree with you about the boy. I am grateful you think I am ready for the trials." Qui-Gon was silent for a moment.  
  
"You have been a good apprentice. You are much wiser than I am, Obi-Wan. I foresee you will become a great Jedi Knight." He said smiling slightly. "Thank you master." Obi-Wan said smiling genuinely before turning to walk away.  
  
"Where is Padawan Tsuki?" Qui-Gon called out suddenly. Obi-Wan winced slightly at the formal way Qui-Gon had addressed Serena. "She is helping the queen's aides prepare." He replied quietly. Qui-Gon's disappointment was obvious when Obi-Wan turned and walked away without another word.  
  
Note to all readers: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember flames will be used to roast my marshmallows! Read and Review! Sincerely, Moon Kitty 


End file.
